


Пробуждение

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: События следующего утра. Является продолжением фикаОсобый вид безумия





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake-Up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158029) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



> Бета: Magdalena_sylar

Денни проснулся среди ночи, обнаружив себя под одеялом рядом с теплым и крепким телом напарника, прижимавшимся со спины. Рука была закинута ему на талию, щетинистый подбородок упирался в плечо.

Осмыслив положение, Денни решил, что это далеко не самое плохое пробуждение. Ему следовало бы казаться необычным — и да, возможно, вялый член, прижимавшийся к заду, несколько непривычен при его жизненном опыте, — но помимо этого, Денни просто было удобно и уютно. Он даже ощущал удовольствие от того, что Стив тихо и мирно спал, размеренно дыша ему в шею. Почему-то Денни это умиляло. Он накрыл ладонью его руку, закрыл глаза и снова уснул.

Когда проснулся вторично, Стив водил носом по его плечу, мягкие губы и теплое дыхание щекотали кожу. Денни открыл глаза и поморгал, немного ослепнув от солнечного света. Было позднее утро, он давно уже так не залеживался в постели. Зевнув, Денни потянулся и повернулся к Стиву, задаваясь вопросом — насколько сейчас будет неловко.

— Привет и доброго утра тебе.

Стив придвинулся и положил свою голову на его подушку.

— Ты еще здесь, — сказал он сиплым ото сна голосом и потерся носом о переносицу Денни, сонно улыбнувшись.

— Куда бы я делся? — Денни слегка пожал плечами, от этой улыбки хотелось навсегда остаться в постели. — Моя одежда вся перепутана с твоей, ну а мои ботинки вообще невесть где на пляже.

Стив коснулся его губ легким поцелуем:

— Похоже, ты попал.

— Со всеми потрохами, должен заметить, — Денни коснулся щеки Стива, провел пальцами по его улыбке. Стив поцеловал подушечки, и внутри Денни все расцвело. Странно и волнительно было так касаться Стива. — Не передать, насколько это ужасно — оставаться здесь, в постели с тобой.

Стив отвернул одеяло, открывая грудь Денни:

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком страдаешь.

Он спустил одеяло ниже, и Денни не смог избавиться от чувства, что его разворачивают как какое-то угощение, судя по выражению лица Стива.

— Я переживу, — заверил он Стива.

Стив провел рукой вниз по его груди.

— Знаешь, — сказал Денни, — Я считал, что тебе нравятся женщины.

Взгляд Стива стал темен и настойчив, когда он повернул Денни на спину:

— Нравятся.

— Позволь сделать смелое предположение: мужчины тебе нравятся тоже, — Денни резко вдохнул, цепляясь за плечи Стива, накрывшего его собой.

— Догадываюсь, почему ты стал детективом, — Стив растянулся на нем в полный рост.

— Как смешно, — он поизвивался, пока Стив на нем устраивался, бедрами вдавившись между бедер Денни, животом прижимаясь к его животу. Он больше и сильнее всех, с кем Денни доводилось бывать в постели, и этот факт никак не должен был его настолько заводить. Да, и еще он обладал членом. Напряженным, прижимавшимся сейчас к его телу. Денни попытался объяснить. — Видишь ли, я не сплю с парнями. По крайней мере, раньше не спал.

— До меня, — с гордой улыбкой уточнил Стив.

Выбора не было, кроме как подтвердить:

— До тебя. И почему бы это? Ты должен понять, что для меня это настоящая психологическая травма, — он потерся бедрами о Стива, — просто огромная травма.

— Ой, мне так жаль, — самодовольно посочувствовал Стив, — возможно, чуть больше секса поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше?

И он толкнулся бедрами, потираясь о член Денни.

— Да, — без промедления согласился Денни. Он обхватил бедра Стива и подался вверх, ему навстречу. — Да, поможет.

Стив продолжал ритмично потираться, и у Денни перехватило дыхание. Он развел ноги и вновь толкнулся вверх, упираясь пятками в матрас и втягивая Стива в страстный поцелуй. Тот весь состоял из мускулов, гладкой кожи, и ощущение всего этого заставляло Денни сходить с ума, издавать гортанные стоны, ныть и тереться в ответ. Стив тоже стонал, его рот был влажен и жаден, и оторвался он только затем, чтобы засосать кожу на шее Денни.

— О боже, почему мы не делали этого с самого начала?

— Ты мне скажи, — Стив куснул Денни за плечо, и он вздрогнул.

— Но я же не знал! Не знал, что секс с тобой будет таким — ох ты, черт, — Денни задохнулся, потому что Стив накрыл губами сосок, полизывая и посасывая, и Денни просто выгнуло ему навстречу. Потом рот Стива пропал. Денни поднял голову, затем приподнялся на локтях. — Эй, куда ты делся?

Стив стоял на коленях меж его разведенных ног, руки его двигались вниз по телу Денни.

— Боже, — сказал Стив с неприкрытым восхищением. — Почему ты всегда скрываешь все это под таким количеством одежды?

Денни открыл рот, чтобы напомнить о правилах, заведенных в цивилизованном обществе, но не успел ничего сказать, поскольку внезапно тоже обратил внимание, что Стив абсолютно и полностью обнажен. Его кожа была гладкой и загорелой, кроме бледного участка на бедрах — и привет тебе, классный член, эрегированный и твердый. Денни прошлым вечером не довелось ничего толком рассмотреть, было темно, но сейчас, в свете солнечного утра, он находил сложение Стива охренительно великолепным.

— Алло? — обеспокоенно позвал Стив, руки его замерли на бедрах Денни. — Ты еще со мной?

Денни улыбнулся:

— Ты только взгляни на себя, на это вот все… — он обвел рукой, пытаясь обозначить всю наготу Стива. Что явно не представлялось возможным, поскольку Стив был наг чрезвычайно и невыразимо.

— Да? — Стив с облегчением рассмеялся. — Что именно все?

Он обхватил рукой член Денни и сжал. Денни застонал, роняя голову на подушку.

— Ты. Весь ты, мне нравится то, что я вижу, и это, как понимаешь, весьма знаменательно в моем случае.

Он подозревал, что несет бессмыслицу, но, честно говоря, то, что внешность Стива настолько его привлекает, и не должно было иметь смысла в этой вселенной. А если учесть, что Стив ласкал его член, Денни и вовсе не мог находиться на пике красноречия, и блядь, теперь Стив обхватил его яички, нежно перекатывая. Кровать прогнулась, когда Стив вновь передвинулся, и Денни приподнял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы обнаружить, как Стив пригнулся и вбирает его член себе в рот.

— Ох, — изумленно выдохнул Денни. Влажный жар заставил дрожать от наслаждения, это были великолепные ощущения и, черт побери, Стив прекрасно знал, что делает.

Вибрация от смешка Стива заставила Денни выгнуться. Захлебнувшись стоном, он закинул руки за голову, беспорядочно шаря, пока Стив занимался его членом, раздвинув ему ноги шире. Денни хотелось двигаться, хотелось толкаться в этот гостеприимный жар, но он пытался сдерживаться — не настолько он груб. Или настолько? Сдержаться не получилось, да и Стив его провоцировал, притягивая за бедра и, блядь — это было невероятно. Денни смог ухватиться за перекладины изголовья, стремясь найти какую-то опору, чтобы не разлететься на миллион частей, — потому что рот Стива именно настолько хорош.

Ощущения нарастали и нарастали, пока не стали почти невыносимыми. Денни стонал беспрестанно и кончил бурно, содрогаясь от наслаждения. Стив застонал в ответ, словно большего удовольствия ему доставить не могли.

— О боже, — выдавил Денни, когда вновь смог говорить, — серьезно, это было потрясающе. Ты удивителен. Откуда ты набрался таких поразительных умений? Нет, не отвечай, не хочу знать.

С довольным смехом Стив повалился на кровать, и Денни притянул его в грубый и откровенный поцелуй. А когда отстранился, Стив еще улыбался, и Денни вынужден был поцеловать его вновь, но не ощутил уверенности, что смог полностью донести мысль — насколько Стив изумителен и сколько наслаждения сумел доставить. Он ощутил на языке Стива вкус своей спермы, который напоминал заново, что Стив сосал его член — это тоже в своем роде поразительно. И в самом деле, ничего из произошедшего невозможно охарактеризовать без превосходных степеней. Ему необходимо было показать Стиву, насколько сильно Денни все это оценил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Денни, побуждая Стива вновь улечься на спину. Он провел руками по его широкой груди, потом двинулся вниз и обхватил член Стива, — теперь прошу учесть — я собираюсь попытаться. Но ты должен сделать скидку на то, что я никогда еще этого не делал и, поверь мне, впечатлить тебя я не смогу.

Стив в замешательстве заморгал. Денни улыбнулся и нагнулся, отвлекая в первую очередь себя, тем, что принялся целовать живот Стива. Он водил губами по гладкой коже, потом заскользил языком вниз, по волоскам, ведущим к паху. Член Стива скоро оказался прямо перед глазами — толстый, напряженный — Денни никогда еще не доводилось видеть член другого парня так близко и подробно. Ну, за исключением случая, когда он включил не ту разновидность порно. Закончилось тем, что он его посмотрел — потому что, это ведь порно, так какая разница?

— Ох. Ох, Денни, — Стив, казалось, только теперь понял его намерение.

Денни потерся губами о нежную, кажущуюся шелковистой кожу ствола и, отдаваясь ощущениям, повторил движение, а после заскользил языком по гладкой округлой головке. Стив вздрогнул и застонал. О да, Денни способен сделать это. 

Он переместился и устроился между ног Стива, водя руками по его впечатляющим бедрам, — и говоря честно, в Стиве впечатляло абсолютно все, Денни хотелось коснуться каждого дюйма его тела. Своим ртом.

— Денни, — просипел Стив, — ты не обязан… если тебе не комфортно…

— Что? — Денни передвинул руки, оглаживая зад Стива, и да, он тоже был мускулистым. — Ты полагаешь, что я делаю это только чтобы вернуть должок? Ты мне отсосал, и теперь я тоже должен сделать это? Детка, меня не так легко развести.

Раскрасневшийся Стив посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то, очень легко.

— Иногда, — признал Денни, — но никому не говори, хорошо?

Он прижался губами к колену Стива. На нем был шрам, изгибавшийся над коленом, и Денни провел по его длине, потом двинулся вверх по бедру, целуя и полизывая. Его кожа на вкус оказалась солоноватой, и он подрагивал под прикосновениями Денни, издавая тихие, но требовательные и страстные звуки. 

— Посмотрим, как это сработает, — прошептал Денни, достигнув паха Стива. 

Он уверенно обхватил член одной рукой и накрыл головку ртом. Получалось довольно неуклюже, он боялся задеть кожицу зубами, понимая, что это плохо, но вскоре сменил угол, и дело понемногу пошло на лад. Денни задействовал и язык, установил ритм движений и, судя по выдохам и стонам Стива, кое-что он делал правильно. На кончике выделялась влага — и вот она на вкус была ужасна — но, помимо этого, ему нравились все, что находилось сейчас во рту. Отчасти это было грязно, но в лучшем из возможных смысле слова.

Раздался громкий стон, бедра Стива дернулись, после вдавливаясь в матрас, и Денни сделал усилие, чтобы удержать его на месте. Он засосал чуть глубже и едва не подавился, челюсть начинала болеть, но он наслаждался происходящим и тем, что смог заставить Стива забиться под своими ласками. 

Вскоре, почувствовав руку Стива на голове, он услышал, как тот зовет его по имени. Денни понял, что это предупреждение и отстранился, чтобы завершить все при помощи руки. Потребовалось лишь несколько движений, и Стив шумно кончил, член его запульсировал у Денни в руке. Откинувшись на коленях назад и наслаждаясь стонами Стива, Денни продолжал легко поглаживать член, пока это не прекратилось. Можно стать зависимым от них и от созерцания блаженного выражения лица Стива, того, как он зажал в кулаки одеяло — все это было потрясающим зрелищем, и к моменту, когда МакГаррет затих, Денни уже хотелось проделать все заново.

— О господи, Денни, иди сюда, — Стив неуклюже потянул его за плечи на себя.

Денни переместился вверх по его телу и только крякнул, когда Стив притянул его в наикрепчайшее объятие. Быстро сдавшись, он целовал Стива, обнимая и сжимая столь же сильно в ответ. Стив был разгоряченным, задыхающимся, потным, между их телами размазалась сперма, но ничто не могло поколебать сейчас эйфории Денни, желавшего остаться в таком положении навеки.

— Неплохо, да? – Денни потерся носом о щеку Стива, — или нет?

Стив запустил руку в волосы Денни:

— Ну, не знаю. Над этим стоило бы еще немного поработать.

Но, поскольку голос его еще не вернулся к норме, и дыхание не восстановилось, Денни просто ухмыльнулся и нежно куснул его шею.

— Непременно займусь.

Стив фыркнул от смеха и обхватил ладонью щеку Денни:

— Значит, то, что между нами, — сказал он и, как Денни заметил, при этих словах вернулся его серьезный взгляд, тот, от которого появлялись морщины на переносице МакГаррета, — у нас все хорошо?

— Я думаю, да, между нами все хорошо, — Денни улыбнулся, вероятно, очень глупой улыбкой, но ведь, вообще-то, у него только что был секс, — кто бы мог подумать?

— Я считал поначалу, что вчерашний вечер не повторится, — сказал Стив, — я бы помог тебе рукой, ты бы стал менее раздражительным, а после мы пошли бы каждый своей дорогой и сделали вид, что ничего не было.

Денни подался навстречу его прикосновению, прижавшись губами к его ладони.

— Если бы ты не затащил меня, причем, практически буквально, в свою постель, именно так бы все и сложилось.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив.

— Нет?

— Ты поцеловал меня, — пояснил Стив, — и вот тогда я уже знал.

— Неужели? – Денни повел бровью, — Ты знал уже тогда, когда я не подозревал?

— Угу.

— Ну ладно, тогда расскажешь мне, что же именно ты узнал, — и Денни вовлек Стива в неторопливый, долгий и сладкий поцелуй.


End file.
